Yullen Week 2011
by sachiroyurei
Summary: A collection of short drabbles in conjunction with Yullen Week 2011. Each chapter corresponds with the theme provided. Yullen  May include other side pairings in minor
1. A Closed Door

Disclaimer:D. Gray - Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

><p><strong>THEME: <strong>Silence/Voiceless + Doors and Keys

Their dance was one of graceful movements and absolute silence. Even so, a dance between Kanda Yu and Allen Walker was not exactly a dance in its most literal sense. Rather, it was the definition of their relationship, though anyone who saw how Kanda and Allen normally interact would call you insane for terming the passion between them a 'dance'. But precisely so, for the explosive chemistry between them, it can be nothing more and nothing less than a dance, spoken by gestures, perfectly comprehensible even in defeaning silence.

The most common sight in the Order was Kanda and Allen's daily bickering. Words spat out in sarcasm which often grow from verbal brawl to an all-out fight was the usual case for them, but what anyone hardly noticed was the voiceless messages that were exchanged between them. Hardly anyone but a certain observant rabbit knew that Kanda and Allen spoke the most when they kept their silence, more often than enough to convey what they needed to express. If anything, the jangle in their pockets were the only sounds that were necessary to the couple.

The couple were not intentionally secretive, but their voices and words oft prove useless when they have need to communicate. The familiar tinkle as Allen rummages about in his pocket, and the knowing smile that surfaces when he draws out a key, they were all silent indicators of his mood. A little key was all it took for the lovers to understand each other's intentions. As the door behind Allen closed, they were both in their own world. The room was Kanda's, but Allen held a key to it, and whatever went on between them, stayed behind that door.

Hardly a voice can be heard, but it was no complete silence inside.

The rustle of sheets that covered them, the creaking of the bed as they moved, the silent gasps and pants for air; all these motions creating sounds that break the silence, yet strangely harmonised with their voiceless union. Each gesture, each touch; birthing blissful silence in which they could freely seek each other.

And all this, from one key.

It started with a shy but adamant lover, making a spare key to his room for his partner. Kanda was most unlikely to actively seek companionship, but Allen kept that door open to Kanda, should the man ever truly desire to confide in his lover, despite their then, still unsteady relationship. It took time, and a lot of patience from Allen as both were equally volatile in their own rights, but in the very room Allen stayed in, Kanda had reciprocated Allen's well-meant gesture. He had given Allen a key to his own room.

This exchange of keys may be small, but it was significant for them both.

The night when Allen first braved himself to step past Kanda's door, their voices dimmed, but their silence grew fruitful. A certain observer only noted with amusement how Kanda's temper mellowed to slightly below boiling point, all too likely the influence of his lover, or the creative stress relief that no doubt almost nobody in the Order knew. Moments of silent communication increased, but this certain observer knew too, the silence between them was a certain bridge only those two could walk together.

For Kanda Yu and Allen Walker, silence was a form of bond. Their every interaction was a dance, a voiceless communication. Each touch, an invitation. Each kiss, a token of love. Each union, fulfillment. And all this between the lovers in silence, behind the door of that key.

* * *

>I attempted a fusion of the main theme and the supplementary theme...I hope this is acceptable. . Though I admit, when I am given a theme, I seem incapable of writing a long, comprehensible chapter. T_T Sorry for those who have to put up with this short unsightly drabble.<p><p> 


	2. I am here

Disclaimer:D. Gray - Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

><p><strong>THEME: <strong>Shadow + Requiem

He stood there, watching by the shadows.

Elegant fingers swept over ebony and ivory keys, each singing a note as they were played with the grace only a professional player could afford. Only, Allen Walker was no such person. Indeed, the observer scowled; his handsome face twisted in anger at the face of one he could see lurking in the shadow of the player. As if to acknowledge the watcher, Allen's shadow flickered just so slightly, almost unnoticeable.

In the small but classy bar, Allen was performing his usual tricks to earn money for his journey, but Kanda had not known that Allen included 'piano-playing' as part of his repertoire. The ability to play the instrument was 'his'. Someone that Kanda loathed, but unfortunately had no power to be rid of. It was Kanda's fault in the beginning that Allen was now playing a requiem on an instrument he had likely never touched in his whole life until recently.

The bar patrons were quiet, obviously mesmerised with the beautiful, tragic melody that Allen was performing. Why a requiem though, in a bar, was as good a guess as anyone's. Still, Allen's choice was not off the mark; with the dimly lit ambience and well-bred patrons, the gentle yet intense melody was a perfect companion for many a lone drinker who frequented the place. There was no applause necessary in such a place; to do so was to interrupt the amicable solitude of the bar patrons, but anyone could tell that Allen's performance was well-received, if one was to judge by the appreciative glances sent to the teen's way.

As the bar's night came to an end and Allen was paid his due, the duo were left to the silence of the darkness, just a few hours shy of dawn. Allen smiled almost lovingly at Kanda's direction, but Kanda scowled in return.

"Don't show your fucking face here."

Kanda was angry; he could still see 'him' in the shadow.

"The song does not please you?"

Allen's voice spoke with a tinge of humour, but Kanda did not take well to it. With a swift move barely visible to normal people, Kanda snatched Allen by the collar and shoved him against the wall. He was already easily pissed by the normal Allen, but 'this' one drove him insane without even really trying.

"Get out of my face. I want to talk to moyashi, not YOU."

"But he IS here, Kanda. Did you think I'd bother forcing my way out just to tinkle with a piano?" Allen chuckled, the sound innocent but to Kanda's ears, they were filled with malice. Although the man hated the Order above all else, Noah were not so far behind in his hate list. Allen quietly looked up into the sky, silver eyes dulled by the sheen of sadness. For a brief moment, Allen was wholly there, right before Kanda's eyes.

"For Mana's death anniversary, a requiem is the appropriate gift."

Kanda stiffened at the mention. If there was anything that was a common link between Allen and that Noah, it was Mana Walker. Allen's foster father and Nea's elder brother. Though Kanda did not think himself worthy of commenting, he personally had always thought that Mana is the only reason Allen tolerated the existence of a Noah within him. Kanda sought out Allen, knowing that regardless of the Earl's petty plotting, it was HIS fault that Allen had turned out like this.

Unlike him, Allen loved the Order. It was to the loner, his true home, with his friends and comrades. Kanda had disliked Allen and his ridiculous passion for the cruel place, but he could not blame the boy for his gullible optimism. Allen had grown under the tutelage of Cross, and as an effect, hardly came to know the Order's true façade. But even as Kanda found Allen, it was not quite Allen anymore. Now this, this _stranger_ before his eyes was something Kanda despised. An amalgamation of Allen and Nea, neither one nor quite separate individuals.

Was this what was meant by the destruction of the host's memories?

Kanda found himself absolutely rejecting the possibility.

"Moyashi."

"Kanda, can you let go? People are starting to stare."

There he was, purely Allen again. In a very unKanda-like manner, Kanda pulled Allen into his arms instead of letting him go. Allen, surprised by the unexpected move, hesitated to move. A pair of ladies, likely prostitutes at this ungodly hour, passing by saw them and giggled, in a poor attempting of whispering, said,

"What an adorable couple."

"It's only the young ones that are so passionate in public."

The younger one flushed at the comment and began struggling. "Kanda, people are beginning to talk..." But the other showed no signs of releasing his captive. Kanda had an arm around Allen's waist in a firm grip, the other almost gently cradling the back of Allen's head; it was as if he wanted every possible expanse of body to be connected to his with how tightly he was embracing Allen. A little confused, Allen stopped fighting and simply let Kanda did as he wanted.

When he was first found, there was Kanda's famous tantrum lashing out again. Their subsequent journey together had not a day where they spent it alongside in peace, although most were accounted for as small, mindless bickering. Allen could sense how, should he say, caring Kanda had grown to become, though he spoke nothing of it. To be finally free of a past that had haunted you for years must have done something for the swordsman, and as one who considered Kanda someone precious, Allen was very happy for him. Even so, publicly hugging Allen was something he thought still impossible for the likes of Kanda's personality.

Allen was in his arms now, but Kanda could see Nea still. He was there, in Allen's shadow. Lurking, waiting for an opportunity to arise, to further corrupt and change Allen. Allen was not sure of Nea's purpose, but he at least knew that Nea was no enemy. To Kanda though, Nea was the worst foe. Kanda had awakened Nea, and it was a mistake that Kanda would regret regardless of how many lifetimes he might live (he already was in his second; he would not dismiss the disturbing idea of a third, if the Order had anything to do with it). And Nea was trying to erase Allen's existence, robbing the boy of his own precious memories, and by doing so, robbing Kanda of Allen.

Nea's sickening smile was obvious, even as the dark spectre he was in Allen's shadow, watching Kanda's rare hint of affection for Allen.

It always was like this. Kanda always realised what was important to him too late. When he killed Alma, for the spectre of a lover who was not his; the woman who haunted him until he gave her the slumber she desired. When for his own cowardice, he almost destroyed Alma, even though Alma was important; his first friend. Awakening the Noah within Allen, though Allen had tried so hard to suppress Nea. And now he was going to lose Allen for his costly mistake.

Though the two exorcists do almost nothing but bicker in front of everyone else, Kanda and Allen both held high regards and standards for each other as exorcists and individuals. Which was why Kanda could not believe it when Allen was announced to be a Noah's vessel. It was as if Allen had betrayed his expectations, even though logically Kanda knew Allen could have done nothing about it. Yet he continued to let that small seed of doubt in him grow, until he completely lost it and stabbed Allen while trying to destroy Alma.

_No_, it was Allen who let Kanda stab him. Allen, who despite knowing the reason of Kanda's increased irritation with him, and even took the full brunt of Kanda's harsh accusations, had chosen to believe in Kanda, and laid down his weapon. In that moment, any sort of hatred was gone, any form of petty dissatisfactions was non-existent. As Allen's hand slipped off his shoulder, Kanda could only think,

'What have I done?'

This was why he came back. This was why he took up Mugen once more. This was why he chose to be an Exorcist.

For Allen, whom Kanda only realised was too precious to him too late, he would live through the hell that was the Black Order. For the strength to protect the fragile angel, he would wield the once-hated Innocence without hesitation. To be able to walk the same path as Allen, he would wear the name of an Exorcist like a brand if he had to.

Allen was still here. Even with that semi-mutation of jumbled personalities, Allen was still wholly here. Even with Nea smiling knowingly from the shadows, biding his time to completely dominating Allen's persona, Allen still existed here. Kanda has not lost yet, and he did not intend to. Glaring at the shadowy spectre, Kanda relayed his message loud and clear,

"Don't lose."

Hearing those words, Allen finally was able to comprehend Kanda's bizarre behaviour. Allowing himself a tender smile for the swordsman, Allen's arms came up to cling to Kanda's back. Though his voice was muffled from his head resting on Kanda's shoulder, the young man heard it well enough.

"I won't."

A little happy that Kanda even bothered to show affection for him, Allen began humming, though for strange reasons, that same requiem he had played in the bar was his choice of song. But he was soon stopped by Kanda, who, a bit too forcefully tilted Allen's chin so that they were face-to-face. For Kanda now, he could only associate that melody with Nea, and it displeased him. Requiems were for mourners, and Allen was a fighter.

"Don't play that song ever again."

And Kanda silenced Allen with a kiss.

* * *

><p>I have to say, this one certainly is a better attempt than the first. The themes are more implicit this time, so it may seem MIA somewhere mid-story, but it's there!<p> 


End file.
